This invention relates generally to an ornamental attachment for vehicle antennas, and more particularly to an ornament defining a vehicle-identification marker.
There are many known ornaments that have beem employed for attachment to antennas of cars or other vehicles. However, some of these devices are limited in their uses, and others have features that restricted their applications to particular situations or circumstances.
As for an ornament to be mounted to a vehicle antenna, the applicant is only aware of a ball-like device made from a solid piece of expanded polystyrene having a central bore. The ball is force-fitted over the enlarged tip end of the antenna. This causes the bore to enlarge as the enlarged tip is pushed to the full depth of the central bore. Thus, after a short period of time, the area of the plastic material becomes weak, eventually allowing the ornament to be blown free as the vehicle moves along a street or highway. Another problem is that it is very easily removed or stolen.
Accordingly, the present invention is so designed as to provide a vehicle ornament that is particularly adapted to be fixedly secured to an antenna, without the chance of being removed or inadvertently lost while the vehicle is moving at a high rate of speed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle-identification marker in combination with an ornament.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ornament of this type that comprises a pair of marker members, the outer sides of which have suitable markings or configurations for the purpose of identification, the inner mating surfaces being adapted to be fixedly secured to each other about the shaft of the antenna.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament for a vehicle antenna that is simple in structure, and can be readily mounted without tools.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament of this character that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and is rugged in construction.
The characteristics and advantages of the invention are further sufficiently referred to in connection with the accompanying drawings, which represent one embodiment. After considering this example, skilled persons will understand that variations may be made without departing from the principles disclosed; and I contemplate the employment of any structures, arrangements or modes of operation that are properly within the scope of the appended claims.